What in the World?
by Gordian
Summary: Ash has finished the Johto League and is contemplating his next move, when he recieves a call from Prof. Willow. Story in the making, R+R Please!
1. Introductions

This is my first story. Hope you like it! I do not claim to own Pokemon, or do own it. I'm only an innocent fan, being a fan. Please do not sue me! ^_^  
  
I slowly strolled up the icy streets of Blackthorn. It was bitter cold; the taste of winter flooding my senses. I wore only a sweater, shirt, jeans, boots, a scarf, and hat, freezing to death at this northern city just because Ash couldn't make up his mind. I had walked in after a little Christmas shopping while Ash and Brock were talking about where we were headed next, but neither of them had any new plans. I didn't have any plans either, but it wasn't me who wanted to become the "Ultimate Pokemon Master". I just wanted to become a Water Pokemon master.  
  
Any ways, I needed to go to the Pokemon Center to pick up my Pokemon. I walked through the sliding doors, and made my way to the counter.  
  
"I'm Misty Waterflower from Cerulean and I'm here to pick up my Pokemon." Nurse Joy nodded her head and walked over to get my tray of pokeballs, and free trainer supplies, returning shortly.  
  
"Misty, aren't you a friend of Ash Ka. Ke... Ketchup?"  
  
"Yes, and its Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. He's the newest Johto Champion." I felt like giggling, but there was no time for that, I wanted to know what trouble Ash had got himself into.  
  
"Well, there's a message for him to call Prof. Oak, could you give it to him?" I almost snatched the note, and ran off with it to the nearest telephone. I gulped down my excitement, thanked Nurse Joy, and quickly walked outside. Maybe I should just give the note to Ash and be. good. Or I could just stop right here at this telephone. These keys were awfully cold! My bags beside me, I dialed in Prof. Oak's number and waited.  
  
"Hello! This is Tracy. Misty? Wow, how are you? What are you doin'? Where's Ash, and that weird guy?" Tracy smiled, waved, and asked me a million annoying questions all at once.  
  
"Never mind that Tracy, what does Prof. Oak want with Ash?" Just then loud yelling was heard in the background. Tracy explained he and Prof. Oak were getting new breakthroughs in something-something about Pokemon. He just needed me to call someone named Prof. Willow. It was something about a new adventure, uncharted stuff blah-blah-blah . 


	2. Huh?

I do not claim to own Pokemon or anything like that, just don't sue me!  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
"Never mind that Tracy, what does Prof. Oak want with Ash?" Just then loud yelling was heard in the background. Tracy explained he and Prof. Oak were getting new breakthroughs in something-something about Pokemon. He just needed me to call someone named Prof. Willow. It was something about a new adventure, uncharted stuff blah blah blah.  
  
So, as soon as we said our good byes, I hung up the phone, and dialed the number for Prof. Willow. The phone rang, and rang, and rang until I finally hung up from the sudden snowfall. I folded the paper and put it in my pocket while I trudged on back to the hotel. Why did this always happen? As soon as I try to do something good it messes up. Like the time I could have told. Never mind that. The memories were too harsh.  
  
I finally arrived at the hotel. This town was sort of like a snowy, but small Goldenrod, I thought while brushing off the snow on my coat. It was a good thing that Brock and I were gym leaders and able to get free hotel rooms on journeys. I jogged up the stairs and to our room to get warmer. I stopped and put my ear to the door to listen before I knocked. It sounded like Ash and Brock was talking about something.  
  
"-time I think about why she's still following me I only think that she might-,"Ash was saying, but he cut himself short. I heard footsteps and decided that Brock might suspect someone was at the door. I stepped back a couple steps and acted like I was jogging to the door. I loudly sighed, then knocked on the door. It immediately opened with Brock giving me a suspicious look.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he rubbed his chin as I kicked in my acting skills.  
  
"What do you mean, Brock? I just now walked up from doing a little shopping." I put on a face that said, "I'm just an innocent little girl," and walked in to see Ash laying back on his and Brock's Bed, gazing at the ceiling. Those acting skills kicked in again as I stretched and yawned loudly. Brock was still at the door, but he was turned around also gazing into space. I looked at them, smiled, and collapsed on my bed.  
  
"Don't you guys think too hard. It might put you both into a comma, then who would call Prof. Willow?" That got them. They both snapped out of their little trances and looked at me questionably.  
  
"Professor Who?" Ash asked as he sat up.  
  
"Professor Willow. Some guy Prof. Oak wants you to call. I got the message at the Pokemon Center when I picked up my Pokemon." I took out the paper with the number on it and handed to Ash as I started to take off all those layers of clothes.  
  
Soon enough Ash, Brock, and I were all crowded around the phone waiting for someone to pick up. A scrawny man scientist looking man with small glasses, and orangish hair answered with a short hello.  
  
"Uhh." I nudged Ash to hurry up," I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Prof. Oak wanted me to call a Prof. Willow, may I speak with him?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Ash right? Where ya' located at right now?" The man pushed up his glasses a little and waited.  
  
"I-We're in Blackthorn City."  
  
"Perfect! Perfect! Oh yes! I'm Prof. Willow, Ash. Nice to meet you, but to make this short I need you and your companions to go on a little mission like thing for me," We all gulped and looked at each other," You see above Blackthorn is some sort of uncharted land. I need a good crew of Pokemon Trainers to travel that way, check on the few little towns, and report back."  
  
"That's uhh nice and all Prof. Willow, but what for?" We were all waiting to ask this question.  
  
"Yes, yes. Well you see. The discovery of this planet years ago got everyone so excited they just set up areas like Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto everywhere. No one has really explored the areas north and south of Johto and Kanto. In doing this you may bring new breakthroughs to the science world of Pokemon." I guess we still all looked a bit confused because he sighed. "Just go to the Blackthorn Pokemon Center and tell Nurse Joy that I sent you. See you then!" He smiled and hung up, as we looked on stupefied.  
  
I went and sat back down on my bed, staring at the floor while Ash and Brock did the same.  
  
"This seems really big. What should we do?" I looked to Ash as he stood; I already knew the answer.  
  
"Well I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I never run away from a new challenge. I say-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah just pack up your stuff so we can go over there." Brock and I had already turned around and started packing our things. As we left the hotel back into the cold I wondered what was going to happen to us next. We had gotten through just about every other predicament that came our way, but what now?  
  
So, did you like it? Please Review! Chapter 3 coming soon! :D 


	3. And now what?

It took us only a few minutes to check out of the hotel, and make our way to the Pokemon Center. It was still snowing outside, but the snowflakes were much bigger now. I followed my companions instinctively, totally consumed by the snow. It was so amazing. I mean, nature can be dangerous at times with tsunamis, hurricanes, or earthquakes, but there's also moments like these. Snowflakes, rainbows, the dawn of a new morning, or the ending of another, these things make up for such destruction. Just at that time when I had reached my deep thought Ash spoke up. We had reached the Pokemon Center, and in such short time. I walked in, brushing off the snow and shivering. I hadn't really noticed how cold I was. We walked up to the counter and waited on the Joy. "Can I help you?" She sprung out of no where with her faithful Chansey by her side. Brock perked up. "Yes, ma'dam! We're here," with this her took his hand into his and started kissing it," to see. The Great! And magnificent. Professor Willow! But he's not as magnificent, and beautiful as you." "We also need to see a doctor for some hormone treatment..." I grabbed Brock's ear, and dragged him away. Joy grimaced and then turned to Ash. "I could err. recommend. But Professor Willow? I don't who you're-" A phone started ringing just then. Nurse Joy sighed and reached under the counter to bring out a small phone. She answered it, nodded, and returned the phone under the counter. "Professor Willow is right this way," she guided us through the emergency door and into a large square room with several doors around each side. We followed her, each with quirked eyebrows, through a maze of doors, each going down a flight of dark stairs to more doors. Left, right, straight, back, right it went on forever until I couldn't keep up. We finally arrived in what looked to be a huge underground lab. It was almost blinding. Huge florescent lights lit up millions of computers, machines, and just about every other technological item that would belong in a lab. We were all standing at the entrance, stunned by the greatness of the lab when a small man rolled around a from behind a computer. He had white and dark blue curly hair, with fuzzy eyebrows, and very small circular glasses. His appearance was that of any Professor; he wore a white lab coat over khaki paints and a blue shirt. "Thank you Nurse Joy," he spoke with a strange accent that I hadn't noticed before," That will be all. When I have finished discussing with these children, I will call you, and send them up the elevator." I spark of resentment rose up in me. For one thing we were not children. We had been through more things in these last 2 years, than a normal adult his age had done their entire life. Nurse Joy retreated up the stairs with a long sigh, as the Prof. Willow stood up and shook each of our hands vigorously. "It is so good to meet you all in person! I've heard so much about you from Prof. Oak. I've also been following your profile, Mr. Ketchum." Ash sweatdropped and mumbled something. "I can't wait until you start on your journey! You will help my studies and even the world of science so much! I just can't wait until everyone- Hold on. I'm getting ahead of myself." The Professor stepped back and folded his hands. "I know that you are all wondering what I am babbling on about. Well, follow me and I shall show you this video I made." He walked over to a very large computer, and inserted a CD in the drive. He then rolled us some chairs, which by the way were very comfortable, and started the movie. For once, not a one of us had said anything, being so . discombobulated. I sat by Ash and watched the introduction. It started out giving history about the Pokémon world, how Earth's astronomers had discovered it, the first people explored the New World, and Earthlings started colonizing on it. Of course I had learned all this previously in school, but it was still interesting. Then the video went on to the present. We had certainly accomplished a lot in the last 28 years. The geography of this planet was weird. The location of an area didn't matter; the climate could be anything. That was one-thing scientists couldn't figure out; why each land mass had so many different climates that had no relationship between the location. I hadn't really thought of that. It was a perplexing question. Each individual area of the world was pointed out, showing each climate; Kanto, Johto, the Orange Islands, Mashu region, and all others. It swiveled around the world and then went north to dozens of islands I had never seen before. It was like the Orange Islands, triple is size, but quadruple in numbers. I looked at Ash, and Brock whose mouths were hanging open, and Professor Willow who smiled and winked at me. It continued on and on. Those islands were newly discovered only 10 years ago, and thought to hold the key to this planet. I then realized what Prof. Willow wanted us for. He wanted us to go to the islands, but why? The video finished before I knew, and we all turned to a beaming Prof. Willow. "So, do you three accept?" He folded his hands and gave us all a hard stare. 


End file.
